Skycloud's Destiny
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: Skycloud knows she doesn't belong in NightClan. So she leaves and discovers a group of cats in a cave. She is at home there. There is still the matter of the prophecy though. When the glow starts to dim a Crystal will light the path for Ice and Stone. Before peace returns to the valley a Coal will become the second gem along with the guidance of Emerald eyes. OCs please! Review! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Skycloud's Destiny prologue

**Skycloud POV**

I know I can't stay here. It's wonderful to watch my sister lead her clan. She is perfect even after the losses on our trip here. I need to leave. I don't belong here.

I get to my paws and step across the clearing to my sister who is lying in the grass. I poke her with my paw and she turns towards me.

"Yes Skycloud?" she asks.

"Moonstar it's been great here but I need to be on my own." I say and she nods.

"I understand Skycloud. May StarClan light your paw steps." She tells me.

"Yours too my dear sister." I reply touching noses with my sister. I press myself against my sister one last time and dash over to the fresh kill pile and pick up a small mouse to save for when I get hungry.

I pad out of NightClan's camp with a smile on my face as I run across the valley towards the base of the mountain.

Wind running through my fur, it just feels natural. Don't tell me I'm related to some cat from Wind Clan!

I notice the sun is starting to set so I look for shelter. Finding a crevice in the mountains base I venture in to find a cat with crystal blue eyes and a tan pelt dappled with brown and black. The cat stares at me in shock then unsheathes her claws hissing at me.

I unsheathe my own claws and prepare to lunge but I'm stopped as another cat jumps between us. The cat is black with white paws and underbelly.

"Stop fighting. Please!" the cat yells and I now realize it's a She-cat.

The other cat nods and sheathes their claws and I do the same.

"What are your names?" I ask the two cats.

"I'm Crystal and that's Owl." The cat that I presume is Crystal says.

"Who are you?" Crystal asks me.

"I'm Skycloud." I say proudly.

Owl gasps and runs up to me.

"Your mother wouldn't be Birchflower would she?" Owl asks.

I nod and Owl jumps into the air happily.

"I'm Owlclaw the missing warrior. I was Birchflower's friend once and you seem to be her daughter." Owl says rapidly. I nod and sit down on the floor of the cave.

"Are there any other cats here?" I ask and Crystal nods and starts to walk down a tunnel. I follow her using my whiskers to feel my way through. The tunnel is quite wide and soon opens up into a large cave.

At least a dozen pairs of eyes stare back at me as I enter. The cats here smell like the cave. A white kit with flaming orange-gold paws steps up to me and introduces herself as Flame and another kit who appears to be sick as Rose along with a cat named Daffodil who is treating the kit with catmint. An apprentice age cat is playing with two other cats, a dark blue cat and a black one.

A black and grey she-cat is carrying a grey kit by its scruff while a white one dances around her legs. I hold back an mrrow of laughter as she puts the grey kit down and chases after the white one.

Crystal looks proud of the twelve to thirteen cats gathered in the cave. Our moment of happiness is short lived when Owl races down with blood gushing from a cut in her side.

"Rouges attacked….coming down…" She says before fainting. I gasp and the queen who was chasing the kit grabs both kits and tucks them into their nest. A brown tom with weird black stripes on his paws comes over to Crystal and volunteers to fight the rouges. I volunteer as well and soon we have five of us ready to fight as a group of rouges race into the cave with claws unsheathed and teeth bared.

A white tom lunges at a large black rouge and sinks his claws into the rouges back. The rouge yowls and tries to throw the attacking cat off, the rest of the rouges charge at the cats. Three rouges make it past us and I hear a shriek of terror and I whip around to see two cats holding the grey and white kits by their scruffs while the other keeps the queen busy.

I break away from the fight and leap at the rouge attacking the queen hoping all the time I spent learning how to climb will help me now. I make contact with the rouges pelt and sink my claws into it. The cat yowls in pain releasing the queen from his grasp.

I sink my teeth into his shoulder as he starts to yowl even more until he shakes me off sending me flying into a wall. I see that the fight is almost over when my eyes close.

When I wake up I see my sister Tappelt looking at me. She nods and starts to speak.

"Well hello Skycloud. I'm in your dreams once again. I came to tell you something." She says and I nod.

"When the glow starts to dim a Crystal will light the path for Ice and Stone. Before peace returns to the valley a Coal will become the second gem along with the guidance of Emerald eyes." She speaks and I realize that it's a prophecy. I open my mouth but the starry field has already disappeared and I'm back in the cave.

I get to my paws wincing because of the pain as I observe the cave after the battle. The queen is lying in a nest near me with cobwebs wrapped around her left front paw. I look at myself but I realize the only injuries I have are my head and a gash in my leg. I sigh looking for Crystal and Owl to see their talking to Daffodil and Flame while Rose coughs again in her sleep.

This is where I belong. I know it.

**A/N: WOW that took forever. I hope you little warriors like it. I'll accept OC's and warrior or medicine cat names for them. Oh I can also answer a question if you have any so yeah. See ya! **

**Till next time Kit signing out Peace guys (;**


	2. Chapter 2

Skycloud's Destiny Chapter 1

**Owl's POV**

I can't believe that Skycloud is Birchflower's daughter! I was really happy when she arrived. I hope she's ok.

During the battle with the rouges she was thrown into the wall of the cave. She's lying on the other side of the cave next to Thorn.

Daffodil did her best to help both of them. I hope Stripe's hunting group gets back soon.

Ice and Stone are starting to get on Timber's nerves. Despite Rose's condition she seems to be getting better. I hear a sigh and I turn to see Skycloud stirring when Rose coughs again.

Daffodil gets up and walks over to the kit. She also turns to Skycloud and speaks to her. Skycloud gets to her paws and looks around. I see her eyes widen with alarm when she doesn't spot the others.

Luckily for her Stripe comes back with his group consisting of Emerald, Shade, Crow, Sun and Sand. Surprisingly I see three other cats with them.

A dark grey one with black paws and amethyst purple eyes, a red-brown one with brown dapples and white chest, tail-tip and paws, from here it appears she has green eyes. The last cat has a bronze pelt and topaz orange eyes.

I get up along with Crystal as we go introduce ourselves to the new cats. Apparently Skycloud has decided to take a look as well. Even Rose is watching them.

**Skycloud's POV**

I get to my paws and walk over to the arriving group of cats. The group Stripe had taken out to hunt are parting to let the cats pass.

The cats introduce themselves as Cliff, Maple and Song. Moments after I hear the name Maple I have an idea. I'll have to wait though.

"Cliff, Maple and Song would you like to join our group?" Crystal asks.

"Yes I would." Maple says. Crystal waits for Song and Cliff's response.

"Yes." The two say.

'The more cats the better!' I think, time to share my idea with Crystal and Owl. I pad over to them once most of the cats have settled down.

"Crystal, Owl I have something to tell you." I say.

"What is it Skycloud?" Crystal asks. Owl nods.

"I think we should be a clan." I say.

Owl looks very happy while Crystal looks worried.

"But who would lead us?" Crystal asks.

"I see your point Crystal but I think Skycloud should." Owl says and I gasp.

"Me?" I say.

"Yes, of course you who else would we pick?" Owl says. I smile at this thought.

"Alright, but when do I get my nine lives?" I say.

Crystal looks at Owl.

"We can go now." Owl says. She gets up and pads over to the passage leading out. I get to my paws and follow her.

I blink hard when we step outside. My eyes had gotten used to the cave's darkness. She motions her tail towards another mountain and starts running for it. I quickly follow her.

**Owl's POV**

I can't believe it! I'm going to be part of a clan again! To be honest I miss Thunder Clan. If only I hadn't gotten lost on that trip…but I'm still really excited and I keep running. I look behind me and see that Skycloud is having a hard time keeping up.

I slow my pace to give her a chance to catch up. I guess I didn't really need to because we're here.

I see Skycloud stare in awe at the size of the cavern as we enter. I smile at her remembering the first time I came here.

"Well Skycloud. Welcome to Moon Cavern." I say.

She knows what she should do. I stand near the entrance to wait for her.

"Go ahead Skycloud. I'll be waiting for you." I say as she steps deeper now out of earshot.

**Skycloud's POV**

I can't believe I'm going to be a leader! Well I was deputy to Moonstar. It would have come eventually.

It's my turn now Moonstar! I think smiling. I lie on the floor of the cavern and try to rest.

When I open my eyes I see the same starry field that Tappelt is in when she visits my dreams. Only this time it's filled with starry pelted cats. StarClan cats!

"Skycloud are you ready?" one cat says. I recognize it as my first apprentice Emeraldpaw.

"Yes Emeraldpaw." I say as the small she-cat steps in front of me.

"With this life I give you courage. Use it well to defend your clan." She says and touches her nose to mine.

I feel pain as the new life surges through me. The memory of Emeraldpaw's death sharpens in my mind. I'll make sure that no other cat dies like her.

She steps back and another cat comes forward. This cat has bright amber eyes and a grey pelt with black markings.

"I am Oak. With this life I give you love. Use it well for all the cats in your care." She says and touches her nose to mine.

A feeling of fire lights my senses then calms down to a sparking flame.

I quickly received my next five lives, time for the eighth and ninth lives.

A silver furred cat with white and black markings and green eyes stepped forward. I recognize him as Rockflame of WindClan. Why is he here?

"Hello Skycloud. This may be the first time you meet me but I am Boulderheart's father. With this life I give you loyalty. Use it to guide your clan in times of need." He says touching his nose to mine.

I stand rooted to the ground as the life surges through me. I'm in shock of who this cat really is and I'm worried about who the ninth cat will be.

I am finally able to move again as Rockflame steps back allowing a brown tabby with white paws to step forward.

"I am Tree. I was leader of the cave group until a fox killed me. With this life I give you faith. Use it to see the good in every cat even if you don't know them." She says touching her nose to mine.

I feeling of security fills my mind only to be replaced with fear. I shake my head and open my eyes again to find the cats staring at me expectantly.

"Skystar! Skystar! Skystar!" the cats chant as the field fades from my view. I wake up in the cavern. I'm a leader now.

**(Now for Allegiances)**

**TreeClan**

**Leader: **** Skystar – Grey she-cat with dark grey and white splotches, black ears, chest and paws except for right forepaw with dark blue eyes**

**Deputy****: Crystalheart- Tan she-cat with black and brown dappled pelt with shining blue eyes (Apprentice: Riverpaw)**

**Medicine cat****: Daffodilpool- Red she-cat with orange paws and chest with amber eyes**

**Warriors**

**Owlfall- Black she-cat with white paws and underbelly with green eyes (Apprentice: Sandpaw)**

**Cliffdiver- Dark grey she-cat with black paws and amethyst purple eyes (Apprentice: Shadepaw)**

**Songflare-****Bronze she-cat with topaz orange eyes**

**Mapleleaf- red-brown she-cat with brown dapples and a white chest, tail-tip and paws with green eyes (Apprentice: Silverpaw)**

**Stripeclaw- Brown tom with strange black stripes on his paws has blue eyes (Apprentice: Emeraldpaw)**

**Sunwing-****Golden tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, and tail tip with striking green eyes**

**Timberheart- Black tom with grey paws, chest, ears and muzzle amber eyes**

**Crowflight- Black she-cat with blue eyes**

**Branchpelt- Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Queens**

**Thornlight- Black and grey splotched she-cat with bright blue eyes (Mother to Icekit- pure white she-cat with blue eyes and Stonekit- grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes)**

**Flowerheart- tan she-cat with orange and gold splotches (Mother to Flamekit- white she-cat with flaming orange-gold paws, tail-tip, ears and muzzle and Rosekit- ginger she-cat with golden paws, chest, muzzle and tail-tip)**

**Apprentices**

**Sandpaw- golden she-cat with white paws and green eyes (Mentored by Owlfall)**

**Shadepaw- Black tom with green eyes (Mentored by Cliffdiver)**

**Emeraldpaw- tan she-cat with white paws, chest and tail-tip and emerald green eyes (Mentored by Stripeclaw)**

**Riverpaw- grey tom with silver stripes and deep blue eyes (Mentored by Crystalheart)**

**Silverpaw- silver she-cat with grey stripes and bright blue eyes (Mentored by Mapleleaf)**

**A/N: YES! YES! YES! I FINALLY FINISHED IT. 1,470 words!**

**This took me FOREVER so I hope you enjoy the Fluff out of it my little warriors! I've used all the OCs submitted as of 8/23/13. **

**Icefeather: There I used her but please don't get mad at because of Sun's warrior name. I promise if you don't like it I can change it. **

**Cliffdiverwarriorcat: I hope you enjoy this chapter and you like Shadepaw!**

**KittieNerdie: I used your OC! She's a mentor too! Do you like Silverpaw?**

**Until next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	3. Chapter 3

Skycloud's Destiny chapter 2

**Skystar's POV**

I love sitting on the rock near the cave entrance. It's so natural for me. I'm taken out of my thoughts by a warrior named Leafybreeze.

"Skystar, a patrol of cats wants to see you." She says and walks away. I get to my paws and sigh. I wish Leafybreeze could just be friendlier… I jump off the rock to the ground below. I suppose my journey through the mountains helped with this skill.

When I get to the entrance I see some familiar cats. Darkfur and Frostlight of NightClan, Starfur of ThunderClan and a mountain cat named Darkmoon.

However one cat is unfamiliar, the blue-grey fur along his spine is prickling slightly.

"Hello Skystar." Starfur says and I turn towards her.

"It's wonderful to see you again dear sister." I mew in response. She smiles but then I turn towards the two NightClan toms.

"Darkfur, Frostlight what is the problem?" I ask.

"We were sent here to warn you about two passing rouges. We took in a she-cat and her kit but she claims her companions are still out there." Darkfur says quickly.

"Alright, head back to your camp now." I say to them and they go on their way.

"Hello? I'm Rose." He says.

"Hello Rose. Welcome to TreeClan." I say in welcome to the tom. He smiles at me warmly. Finally I turn towards the mountain cat Darkmoon.

"Greetings Darkmoon." I say. She nods in acknowledgement.

"It's nice to see you again my friend," She purrs. I smile at the black she-cat. "But however I have some bad news…." She says.

"What's wrong?" I ask. Moonstar and I had made good friends with this she-cat on our journey. I remember the squeals of the kits when we had stumbled upon them. It all seems so long ago….

"A group of rouges took our kits. They also killed Cliffclimber…." She says and I feel the sadness coming from the she-cat. Cliffclimber was her best friend…

"How many rouges? A group of them came after us not to long ago." I tell her. She nods.

"They were probably the same group. Two she-cats managed to take a kit from them." She says.

"I'll keep an eye out for them Darkmoon. You should probably get back to your Clan though." I say to her.

"I should probably get going. I'll see you soon my friend!" She says and runs out into the valley towards the pass leading into the mountains.

**Flamekit's POV**

I restlessly pad around my sister Rosekit. She's still asleep and I want to get exploring. I decide it's not worth it and pad over to Icekit and Stonekit.

"Hey guys!" I say. The two kits yawn in response. I sigh and walk away.

"Flamekit where are you going!" Someone exclaims. I'd recognize that voice anywhere, Cliffdiver.

"I wish for once the older cats would just mind their own business…"I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" She asks.

"I'm just exploring." I say calmly.

"Alright just be careful." She says and pads away.

Good I fooled her, Now to find Daffodilpool.

I scamper away silently. Hopefully Cliffdiver doesn't catch on.

**Rose's POV**

I stand still watching the TreeClan leader. I know Claw sent me here to spy but there's something about that she-cat. Something I want. Her love.

**A/N: MAWHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LIVE!**

**School is almost over for the week guys so I'll update soon! What is little Flamekit getting herself into? Does Skystar return Rose's feelings? What is to become of the stolen kits and Darkmoon? Does Leafybreeze suspect something? Will Cliffdiver discover Flamekit's trick? Find out next time!**

**Till then Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	4. Chapter 4

Skycloud's Destiny Chapter 3

**Flamekit's POV**

I hope Daffodilpool won't get mad…. I stand still at the entrance to her den. She's talking to Songflare.

"I still don't understand…." Songflare says.

"It's because StarClan holds a special cat for the place of my apprentice." Daffodilpool says.

Songflare spoke again but I didn't hear what she said. Instead I ducked behind a small rock.

Songflare walked away but then my vision went blurry. When I opened my eyes I wasn't in the cave. I was staring at younger versions of Rosekit and I. My mother sat close by when a black tom came up next to her and nuzzled her gently.

_Is that my father? _I think silently. They look so….happy. My thoughts are startled when two other cats come up behind them.

The larger of the two races over to where Rosekit and I are sitting and tries to grab us. He manages to snag me. Then black cat launches himself at the other cat. Then the second cat comes from behind and rakes his claws down the black cats back.

I watch Rosekit crying as Flowerheart shelters her. The younger version of me is bleeding from the back of her neck. _I always wondered where that scar came from… _I think then turn my attention back to the fight.

One of the cats is bleeding heavily while the black one is still fighting. Then the wounded cat gets up and claws the black ones neck. I stare in horror as the black one drops to the ground. The two cats attempt to snatch me again but Flowerheart sends them running when she bites down on the wounded ones tail.

My vision goes blurry again but this time I'm staring into Daffodilpool and Flowerheart's worried eyes.

"It was horrible!" I screech and run away from them. I ignore their shouts and run right out of the cave into Cliffdiver and Shadepaw.

"Where are you going?!" They call after me but I continue running.

I don't stop until I find the place I saw in my vision. I pick up a very stale scent. I follow it into a small tunnel nearby.

I gasp at what I see. Amber eyes stare at me.

"Flame…?" The cat says.

**Skystar's POV**

"Skystar! Flamekit ran out of camp!" The shouts reach my ears and I look around.

Rosekit, Icekit, and Stonekit look at me worriedly. Cliffdiver and Shadepaw stand near the side of the cave.

"Should we send out a patrol to find her?" Crystalheart asks. I nod.

"Timberheart, Owlfall, Mapleleaf, Silverpaw and I will go out and find her. Crystalheart is in charge until we get back." I say and jump down from the rock.

Timberheart and Owlfall are waiting near the entrance but Mapleleaf and Silverpaw are not there yet.

"Silverpaw come on." Mapleleaf says to her apprentice.

"Why do I get to come? I'm only an apprentice." Silverpaw says uncertainty flickering in her blue eyes.

"Don't worry Silverpaw. Besides the sooner we get going the sooner we find Flamekit!" Mapleleaf replies.

Then Silverpaw and Mapleleaf come over to join our group.

"Let's go." I say and pad out the entrance.

**Flamekit's POV**

I listen to the story the black tom tells me. I honestly didn't think he'd be alive because of my vision.

"_There's many things we can't tell you little one…." _I'm startled by this.

"_Huh?" _

"_I'm Goldenpaw. I was MountainClan's medicine cat apprentice."_

"Flame?" I'm brought back to reality by a voice calling my name.

"Yes?" I say.

"Where's Flower and Rose? Are they okay?" He says.

"Flower is fine and Rose is fine now too." I say.

"Flamekit! Flamekit where are you!" Call a few voices.

"Flame who are they?" He asks.

"My clanmates." I say.

I get up and crawl my way out of the hole. He follows me.

The patrol consisting of Timberheart, Owlfall, Mapleleaf, Silverpaw and Skystar turn towards the noise we make coming out of the hole.

Silverpaw's eyes widen when he comes out behind me. Owlfall looks to Skystar but she is just as confused. After a few minutes of silence Mapleleaf speaks,

"Flamekit who is this?"

"I am Falcon." The tom says back. Owlfall looks surprised at this.

"Falconwing?" She says.

"Owlclaw?" He asks.

The two lock gazes then Owlfall starts speaking rapidly.

"I thought you were dead! Why didn't you find us? I missed you so much! Come with us back to camp please!" She exclaims. Timberheart looks very confused Skystar has a look of surprise and Mapleleaf isn't saying anything. Silverpaw speaks next,

"But why is Flamekit here?"

"Because I am his kit." I say earning a look of surprise from all the cats in the group except for Falcon.

**~Goldenpaw's POV~**

Oh Flamekit. You'll make a wonderful medicine cat. Cliffclimber comes to sit beside me.

"Goldenpaw?" She says.

"Yes?" I reply.

"How did it go?" She asks.

"It went surprisingly well. Flamekit won't need too long." I say and Cliffclimber purrs.

I smile at her. I may have never became a full medicine cat but I'll make sure Flamekit does.

**(Now Updated **Allegiances)

**TreeClan**

**Leader: ****Skystar**** – Grey she-cat with dark grey and white splotches, black ears, chest and paws except for right forepaw with dark blue eyes**

**Deputy: ****Crystalheart- Tan she-cat with black and brown dappled pelt with shining blue eyes (Apprentice: Riverpaw)**

**Medicine cat: **** Daffodilpool- Red she-cat with orange paws and chest with amber eyes**

**Warriors**

**Owlfall- Black she-cat with white paws and underbelly with green eyes (Apprentice: Sandpaw)**

**Cliffdiver- Dark grey she-cat with black paws and amethyst purple eyes (Apprentice: Shadepaw)**

**Songflare-Bronze she-cat with topaz orange eyes**

**Mapleleaf- red-brown she-cat with brown dapples and a white chest, tail-tip and paws with green eyes (Apprentice: Silverpaw)**

**Stripeclaw- Brown tom with strange black stripes on his paws has blue eyes (Apprentice: Emeraldpaw)**

**Sunspark-Golden tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, and tail tip with striking green eyes**

**Timberheart- Black tom with grey paws, chest, ears and muzzle amber eyes**

**Crowflight- Black she-cat with blue eyes**

**Branchpelt- Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Falconwing-Black tom with amber eyes**

**Queens**

**Thornlight- Black and grey splotched she-cat with bright blue eyes (Mother to Icekit- pure white she-cat with blue eyes and Stonekit- grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes)**

**Flowerheart- tan she-cat with orange and gold splotches (Mother to Flamekit- white she-cat with flaming orange-gold paws, tail-tip, ears and muzzle and Rosekit- ginger she-cat with golden paws, chest, muzzle and tail-tip)**

**Apprentices**

**Sandpaw- golden she-cat with white paws and green eyes (Mentored by Owlfall)**

**Shadepaw- Black tom with green eyes (Mentored by Cliffdiver)**

**Emeraldpaw- tan she-cat with white paws, chest and tail-tip and emerald green eyes (Mentored by Stripeclaw)**

**Riverpaw- grey tom with silver stripes and deep blue eyes (Mentored by Crystalheart)**

**Silverpaw- silver she-cat with grey stripes and bright blue eyes (Mentored by Mapleleaf)**

**NightClan**

**Leader: ****Moonstar-Light grey she cat with white stripes and bright blue eyes**

**Deputy: ****Darkfur- Red tom with dark grey stripes and dark blue eyes**

**Medicine cat: ****Sunshine- Red She-cat with light grey ears, back paws, tail –tip and back stripes with light green eyes/ Cloudleaf- light grey he-cat with white chest, ears, tail-tip, back stripes and tuft on head with amber eyes**

**Warriors**

**Frostlight- blue tom with dark blue chest, ears, paws, back stripes, tail-tip and tuft has green eyes**

**Lightheart-Golden she-cat with blue eyes**

**Queens**

**Lovewing- red she cat with pink markings and green eyes (Mother to Mistkit, Thunderkit and Lightningkit)**

**Apprentices**

**Lunarpaw- White she-cat with light and dark grey spots, icy blue eyes, and a single Jet Black circle over her left eye**

**Blazingpaw-Orange fur with grey and light grey patches, oddly amber eyes, jet black paws**

**MountainClan**

**Leader: **** Boulderstar- Brown she-cat with grey spots and deep green eyes**

**Deputy: ****Nightsky- Black tom with white splotches and deep blue eyes**

**Medicine cat:**** Colorleaf- Light brown tabby she cat with strange red paws and blue eyes (Apprentice- Rosepelt)**

**Warriors**

**Darkmoon- Black she-cat with amber eyes**

**Twistedclaw- Grey tom with black stripes and a twisted left paw has green eyes**

**Eaglewing- Orange she-cat with pretty green eyes**

**Rockflight- Grey she-cat with black and brown splotches and blue eyes (Apprentice- Pebblepaw)**

**Spiritlight- White she-cat with grey paws and amber eyes**

**Ashfire- Grey tom with red-brown paws and green eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Rosepelt-Soft pink she-cat with blue eyes (Mentored by Colorleaf)**

**Pebblepaw-Brown she-cat with black spots and green eyes (Mentored by Rockflight)**

**A/N: Well that's that. Just so we're clear there are three clans MountainClan, NightClan and TreeClan. Goldenpaw and Cliffclimber are StarClan cats. Goldenpaw was killed by a burning tree branch. Cliffclimber was killed by rouges if you recall. (MountainClan has no queens because all the kits were stolen)**

**Ok random fact time. I was going to have Cliffclimber speak to Flamekit instead but I thought Goldenpaw would be a better choice.**

**Flamekit is going to be a medicine cat ok? She receives visions as you have seen. I can't wait to type next chapter but I need to work on Red Raindrops and Melody's Reality too. So….**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	5. Chapter 5

Skycloud's Destiny Chapter 4

**Skystar's POV**

After getting over the momentary shock of Flamekit being Falconwing's kit I flick my tail suggesting for us to head back to camp. The group follows me and we travel in silence before a brown cat comes crashing through the bushes.

"Colorleaf?!" I call out remembering the pretty tabby she-cat from MountainClan. She stops and looks at me trembling, worry flickering in her blue eyes.

"Mosskit and Brightkit…I heard them!" She exclaims before she collapses to the ground. Owlfall and Mapleleaf look worriedly at the passed out medicine cat.

"Timberheart, Falconwing. Carry her back to camp. Mapleleaf can you go alert Boulderstar about Colorleaf?" I say and Mapleleaf nods before dashing off in the direction of MountainClan's territory.

Timberheart and Falconwing pick up the she-cat carefully and once they've decided they're good they continue trekking towards camp. Owlfall, Flamekit and Silverpaw follow me silently again. The darkening sky reveals the first star of Silverpelt and I smile. Maybe everything will turn out okay after all.

**Mapleleaf's POV**

I run swiftly up the mountainside pausing only to catch my breath and look out for any patrols that might be passing by.

I reach the MountianClan camp unnoticed so I slip in through the tunnel much to the surprise of Eaglewing who was guarding.

She hissed jumping in front of me. I take a deep breath before speaking,

"Can I please see Boulderstar? Skystar requested I tell her something." I say calmly. Eaglewing stares at me doubt flickering in her green eyes before backing away.

I look around for Boulderstar spotting her on a large rock overlooking the camp. She looks down to see me and beckons me up with her tail.

"What did Skystar need you to say?" She asks.

"We wanted you to know we found Colorleaf, she passed out but hopefully she'll wake up soon." I say.

Boulderstar's eyes show a mixture of worry and confusion. I sigh and wait for a response.

"Alright, I trust you'll send her back soon correct?" She asks and I nod before turning and walking back to the entrance.

**Mosskit's POV**

I look to my sister Brightkit sadly. I don't know if we'll ever see Darkmoon or Cliffclimber ever again. We were taken by a cat named Claw and his group of Rouges. I'm scared and I know it. Brightkit looks over to Tornadokit whom is shivering while Claw gives him a long lecture on what not to do in the hideout.

I sigh knowing come morning we'll be moving again. Brightkit and I make plenty of noise hoping someone will find us.

Tornadokit comes back over to us obvious fear showing in his blue eyes. I press up against him and Brightkit does the same.

"Heat conservation." She mews and he nods. After a while I don't want to stay on my paws and I curl up on the floor.

I don't fall asleep right away so I try to start a conversation with Tornadokit.

"Tornadokit? Are you awake?" I ask quietly. He doesn't respond so I just look at the ceiling silently.

**A/N: FINALLY! X3 Now for those reviews!**

**Lavi0123: :3 I used them!**

**Kongyroo1: I accept OCs and yes thank you!**

**It's Greece: Heh… sorry! Ima updating!**

**Colorleaf: 1) Hmmm. Thanks for those suggestions :3 2) Bye!**

**Blade the Dewott: Wow…. Also thanks for the OC!**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


End file.
